Lay me to sleep
by Hawktopus
Summary: How do you survive a zombie apocalypse? Well, why don't you read and find out? I MIGHT make this a romance, might not. rated T just to be safe. set with the Left for dead 2 survivors. got an OC here, so yay!
1. Chapter intro

**Bishou-Hey guuuuuuuys!**

**Kenshin-... this is NOT my story. did I take a wrong turn?**

**Bishou- your story is down the hall, first door to the left.**

**Kenshin- Ok, thanks.**

**Bishou- so this is my left 4 dead 2 fanfiction, so ummmm I luv you, enjoy!**

* * *

"... And now for the news. The recent spread of an unknown infection is leaving the scientific community baffled. Infected are developing strange symptoms,including corrosion of limbs, graying skin, high fevers, and an insatiable desire for flesh. "The Infected", they are now known as, will wander around in a daze, until they encounter any other living creature. Then they bite them, spreading the disease even further. If you encounter any of these individuals, stay away, stay out of their line of sight, and call the CEDA as soon as possible. If you ARE spotted, run like hell. This is Carolyn Johnson with the morning news, back to you Rick."

The television turned off with a sound click.

"Man, what ever happened to the good old days when all you had to worry about was chicken pox?" A middle aged colored man sighed from his seat at the bar somewhere in Savannah, Georgia . He was a heavily built man, wearing a black and yellow polo, gray pants, and brown dress shoes. He took a long draw from the half gone stout he's been slowly drinking for the past hour.

"Well... my wife HAS been acting funny lately..."

* * *

On the outskirts of the city, a young mechanic listened to the radio in his garage with interest. He had short sandy brown hair and baby blue eyes, with a muscular body and a face that belied his age, so instead of looking his proper age of 23, he looked 17. He wore a Bull Shifters t-shirt, overalls, that instead of being strapped on his shoulders, were tied around his waist, and worn out tennis shoes, that were originally white, but had turned into a mixture of black, brown, and yellow, that complemented his hair well. He was sitting in front to his red 1973 Ford pickup truck, changing the oil.

"Ah knew it!" He declared excitedly, " ah figerd that zombies was real! Wait 'til ah tell Keith bout this!"

* * *

" Yes, put that th- oh, never mind, thanks. Yes that- ok, good job." the woman sighed angrily, discovering that the only use she would be around here would to be getting coffee and helping carry supplies,seeing as everyone was setting up the set without seeing any need for her instruction, She was a young african woman, with her short, well conditioned hair pulled into a messy ponytail. She wore a Pink Depeche Mode T-shirt, blue jeans, and brown knee-high designer boots that she had gotten from her mother for her birthday. Around her, the crew was rushing about, getting ready to interview some members of the CEDA, and talking over plans for microphones and cameras.

"Man, this is some weird shit we have gotten ourselves into..."

* * *

Across the city, a sophisticated caucasian man stepped out of his champagne Bentley R-type Continental, a 1962 limited edition, retrofitted with GPS,3 way radio and CD controller, seat warming and cooling, mahogany leather seats, and a host of other expensive and ultimately superfluous amenities which were only used once in a lunar cycle. He was very proud of this car, which is why he continuously boasted about it, leaving all passerby bewildered or annoyed (and in some cases both). He wore a crisp white suit,with a blue button-down shirt,and with classy black shoes. He had a 5'0 clock shadow, deep green eyes, and cropped dark brown hair. He looked across the street, noticing a group of people just wandering around with a glazed look. He felt an uneasy feeling arise in the pit of his stomach, but he shook it off and patted his car.

" Well beautiful, time to make some money. As soon as I weasel some cash from these country bumpkins, I'll come right back to you."

* * *

Across the street, a pale young woman sat on steps leading to a closed down bakery, listening to music and chewing gum. She had messy blonde hair, and hazel half-lidded eyes. She wore a purple bandana covered in yellow peace signs, a black cotton choker tied in the front in a neat bow, a thin necklace with a smiley-face pendant, black fingerless gloves, a yellow Portals t-shirt, white jeans, green Chuck Taylors, and a pale orange backpack. She made a note of adding as much color as was decent to her daily ensembles, as she had repeatedly been accused of looking 'emo'- a term she had never really seen the point of. She nodded her head in time to the music, occasionally blowing a bubble and popping it. She eyed one of the many people passing, this person looking strangely pale and sickly. She sighed, and looked at the sky.

" I'm so tired..." She shook her head and stood up.

" Might as well stock up on food. Who knows what might happen."

* * *

**Bishou-... That is the MOST descriptive I have ever been. ever. ok, so reviews are loved! an- wait, are those...Infected? AAAAAAAAAAH! -runs like hell-**

**Kenshin- Hey Bisho-... What are you guys lookin at? -beats zombies to a pulp-**


	2. Chapter 1 How many bags?

**Bishou- HIII~~!**

* * *

"That will be 81.96 please."

The blonde girl popped another bubble, and pulled out her wallet. She took out the money, then took her receipt and change. She looked at the counter, noticed a pocket knife, and after a moment bought that as well.

"Are you going on a camping trip with your parents?"

She looked up at the smiling cashier. "What makes you ask that?"

"Well, you bought 4 backpacks, a lighter, non-spoiling food, a can opener, water bottles,canteens,a flashlight, and a pocket knife. What else would you buy all that for?"

The girl laughed lightly, opening the backpacks and began filling them with the food and strapped the canteens to the sides. She put the pocket knife in her pocket, and when the three backpacks were all filled, she pulled off the backpack on her shoulders and filled that as well. She looked out on the streets noticing that the number of grey people have grown significantly. She then looked at the cashier, whom was looking slightly pale himself. " Haven't you heard of the spreading infection? Seems like a zombie apocalypse to me. And...are you feeling all right? You look pale..."

"Oh, I'm only slightly feverish. Don't worry, I'm fine."

She snorted in response, and finished packing. Then she hoisted the orange and blue backpacks on her shoulders, and carried the grey,green, and brown backpacks. She turned to the man again, and popped another bubble.

She grinned mischievously. "Hope I packed my Ipod charger..."

* * *

The mechanic slammed the hood of the truck shut, and climbed into the driver seat, turning the key in the ignition. The pickup slowly pulled out of the garage, and into the road. He began driving towards the city, listening to the local station on the radio. Suddenly, he felt a bump, and the car lurched slightly. _Aw, damn, did ah hit a poor critter?_ He stopped and turned in his seat to look out the back. On the ground there was person with pale grey skin, and dark black hair, wearing a blue hoodie and blue jeans. The man jumped out of the truck, and ran over to the body. " Hey, are y'all right?" The body twitched slightly. He frowned, then turned the body over to inspect the damage.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his wrist. Surprised, the mechanic yelled, and pulled away quickly, just as the person tried biting onto his hand. " What th' hell? I und'rstand that yur upset, but that ain't right! The monster monster shrieked, and charged at him again. _Holy shit... are these the zombies that were on the news?_He remembered Carolyn Johnson's words- _ 'If you encounter any of these individuals, stay away, stay out of their line of sight, and call the CEDA as soon as possible. If you ARE spotted, run like hell.'_ He turned and ran back to his truck, and pulled the shotgun out from behind the seat. He then jumped into the pickup, and hit the gas. He turned in his seat, and noticed that the number of infected trying to catch him had increased, turning into a small mob behind his truck. Then, his truck sputtered to stop.

"Aw- SHIT!"

He looked at the increasing mob, and jumped out the door and ran for it. _If ah can just get to town..._

_

* * *

_

"AAAH! What is the matter with you people?"

The news woman jumped onto the top of the news van, and began swinging a camera stand at the offending individuals. The stand was pulled from her grasp, leaving her defenseless. Looking and the infected now climbing onto the top of the van, she made a hasty decision and jumped over them, stumbling a little, and ran across the parking lot.

"oh my god oh my god oh my god..." she whispered as a horde of people surged past the cars in front of her. She quickly turned into an alley to escape the onslaught, only to run into a dead end.

_Dear god, is this the end?_

All of a sudden, a clattering noise came from above. Looking up, a ladder fell right beside her.

"Come on! Git up here!"

She grasped the rungs, and climbed up to the roof. The ladder was hastily pulled up after her.

"Th-thank you..." She gasped, looking at her savior. It was a young male, whom looked about 17.

"Not a problem ma'am. Any idea where we're 'pose ta go? Or what th' hell is happenin' here?"

"...This might...this might be the infection the CEDA officers were talking about. Now if I remember correctly, there should be an evac being set up...THERE! That building. The _Vannah _hotel. One of the only place where they could get a chopper."

He slung his shotgun over his shoulder, and grinned." Well then, I reckon we ought to git our asses over there!"

* * *

The conman smiled, looking at his earnings of the night.

_About three grand, plus all this nice jewelry...I'll be able to fix up my baby real good._

As he chuckled to himself contently, a frail figure bumped into him and quickly ran past. She had long, brown hair and a voluptuous body.

"Whoa whoa, wait a minute gorgeous!" _This is not cheating, it's flirting._ "What are you doing on this fine evening?" He calmly put his hand on the woman's shoulder.

She quickly turned revealing her maimed features. He quickly pulled his hand away.

"What the hell? What happened to your jaw? It- it's GONE!"

She tilted her head, and briskly attacked him. He jumped to the side narrowly missing the attack by inches. She made a gurgling sound, and prepared to pounce again.

That is, until a brown bag collided with the Infected woman's head.

" Whoa. Dude, are you like, a celebrity ore something?" He stared at the blonde girl.

"you just... ATTACKED that thing with your bag."

She tilted her head, with an amused look in her eyes. " Yes, yes I did."

"And... that doesn't bother you?"

"Nope. Who said bags can't be a legitimate weapon? I mean, it helps this thing has food and crap in it, but still!"

"...You bludgeoned it."

"Yup."

"With your bag."

" Uh-huh."

"How the hell did you get that momentum?"

"It's heavy. Too heavy. Would you mind carrying it?"

"... How many bags do you have?"

"Five."

" And you only want me to carry one."

"I need the exercise"

"...Ok. You'd be useful bait." He held out his hand, and she gave him the bag.

"Now what?" she questioned, adjusting her grip so she had one bag in each hand.

"Now, we go to my car an-" A boom was heard behind the girl.

"What was that?" She wondered aloud.

"Oh shit! That's where my car is!" He ran past her, turning around the block.

"NOOO! MY PRECIOUS!" In front of him, was a burning inferno with several parking tickets.

She ran beside him, and looked at the fire.

"...Hey."

"What?" he sniffled.

"I know this might not be the best time..."

"Just spit it out dammit!"

"...Evac at the _Vannah_. I'm sure your car only wanted the best for you. You should go."

He sniffed one more time and stood up straight.

"I loved that car like a woman... But your right. Let's go."

* * *

**Bishou- terrible place to stop, I know. I'll make it up to you by... posting the OC's picture up on my avatar.**


End file.
